


Prometeo

by Iridiscencia



Series: Reliquia [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: La caída de Ezra.Ni siquiera le habían condenado al infierno, su castigo era pasar la eternidad encadenado en aquella montaña.¿Eso era parte plan divino?





	Prometeo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 11 de fictober.
> 
> Palabra: Divino.
> 
> Continúo con mi reverse au sobre Demon!Aziraphale (Ezra) y Angel!Crowley.

Los días pasaban y la duda le carcomía por dentro ¿de qué era culpable? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez antes de caer no se había preguntado nada, pues cuando aún era un ángel sabía que el plan divino no se podía cuestionar, así eran las cosas y no había nada que hacer, pen ese momento mientras estaba encadenado en aquella montaña ya no importaba si lo hacía o no y es que no podía evitar pensar ¿Su destierro también era parte plan?

Ni siquiera le habían condenado al infierno lo cual era peor, aquello era como estar en un limbo y era injusto; él no había hecho nada malo o eso sentía, solo había actuado conforme a lo que creía conveniente en aquellos momentos. 

Sí, tal vez había tomado la espada de fuego para entregarla como protección a los expulsados del Jardín del Edén pero él solo quería protegerlos ¿eso había estado mal?

¿Por qué solo lo habían castigado a él? El otro ángel tampoco había cuidado bien la espada, la había dejado a la vista debajo de aquel árbol como si esperara a que alguien la tomara.

Recordó entonces los ojos dorados del ángel el día que le aplicaron el castigo. Sí, parecía triste pero no decía nada, solo observaba en silencio como su divinidad se apagaba poco a poco mientras le colocaban aquellas cadenas doradas.

¿Por qué no le había defendido? También había sido su culpa.

De alguna forma le odiaba por eso. 

Pero por mucho que lo hiciera ya no podía hacer nada, solo ver los días pasar pensando en su culpa, en el plan divino, en lo injusto que era todo y en aquellos ojos dorados, lo último que vio antes de caer.

°°°°°°°

No era un buen día, desde hacía mil años que estaba ahí no tenía uno de esos pero tal vez las cosas cambiarían o eso pensaba mientras trataba de soltarse de aquellas cadenas atadas a la piedra, nada perdía con intentarlo, tal vez ese día si podría. 

—No creo que puedas soltarte de eso.—Le dijo una voz proveniente del cielo.  
—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó mientras intentaba alzar la vista hacía el cielo, no pudo ver el rostro pero distinguió las alas de un ángel.  
—Dije que no creo que puedas soltarte de eso.  
—¿Y eso te importa?  
—Pues no, la verdad no ¿por qué estás así?

El ángel se paró frente a él, inmediatamente le distinguió pues ninguno de los seres divinos tenía unos ojos dorados como los de él. Era el mismo que dejó la espada, por el que le habían condenado a pasar la eternidad encadenado en aquella montaña.

—Creo que esa respuesta la sabes… —Intentaba recordar su nombre pero nunca se lo había dicho.  
—Abiel—Le respondió aunque parecía algo dudoso.  
—Bueno, Abiel, tu sabes quien me hizo esto.  
—No realmente… ¿y por qué?  
—Preguntas mucho para ser un ángel.  
—Sí, me han dicho eso ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Az…

Ya no podía usar más su antiguo nombre ¿verdad?

—Ezra—Le respondió sin pensarlo mucho.  
—Bueno, Ezra —Abiel se sentó a su lado—no sé porque te hicieron esto pero me parece que es una situación muy mala.  
—No me digas.  
—Sí y se pondrá peor.

Abiel señaló una gran nube que se aproximaba. No parecía como las otras tormentas que Ezra había visto en los mil años que había estado ahí, lucía mucho peor. 

—Dios va a inundar la Tierra —Dijo Abiel con un tono serio —O al menos parte de ella.  
—¿En serio? —Ezra vió al ángel a los ojos, estos reflejaban tristeza.  
—Castigará a los humanos.  
—¿Y estas de acuerdo con eso?  
—Hey, es el plan divino, claro que sí, además tendremos un arcoíris con muchos colores.

Ezra notó sarcasmo en las palabras del ángel ¿eso era posible? 

—Ahora, tienes dos opciones —Abiel se puso de pie y le rodeo—Te quedas aquí y le pides a quien sea que el agua no llegue hasta acá.  
—¿O qué? —Ezra sonrió —¿Me liberaras?  
—Así es, te liberaré.  
—Sí, claro.  
—Hablo en serio.

Ezra le miró a los ojos, no había rastro de mentira.

—¿Y qué ganarías? —Le pregunto sin apartar la mirada. —Podrías caer...  
—No creo que eso te importe—Abiel sonrió —¿Entonces?

Debía haber un truco, no podía ser tan fácil. Pero aquel ser divino no dejaba de sonreírle. Y sí, realmente no le importaba si dejaba de ser un ángel, tal vez hasta estaría mejor lejos de aquel lugar.

Y sin pensarlo más asintió realmente quería irse de ahí.

Y con un toque en una de las cadenas estás se rompieron, liberandolé.

Esta vez sintió mucho dolor, era como si algo le desgarrara el corazón. Abiel puso una de sus manos sobre su espalda, haciendo que el dolor desapareciera.

Notó entonces como frente a él la tierra comenzaba a abrirse.

—Ahora eres de los suyos—Abiel le susurró, apartándose de él, extendiendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo.

De la tierra surgió lo que parecía ser un demonio, quién le indicó entrará al pozo de dónde había salido.

Lo pensó un momento pero él demonio le volvió a indicar el pozo. 

—La lluvia se aproxima y creo que es bendita, ahora que eres un demonio te desintegrará.

Supuso que no tenía opción. 

¿Abiel sabría de eso? ¿Por qué no se lo había explicado? ¿Por qué terminaba condenado de nuevo por él? ¿Para qué le había liberado?

Ya no importaba pero no podía dejar de sentir resentimiento por todo lo que ese ángel de ojos dorados le ocasionaba. 

El demonio volvió a señalar el pozo, Ezra tomó uno de los fragmentos de las cadenas como recuerdo y se apresuró a entrar.

Mientras caía sujetaba aquel pedazo de cadena e imaginó un anillo, algo que podría llevar por el resto de su vida. Aquello sería un recuerdo, una conexión a lo que alguna vez fue.

Sería lo único divino que portaría por el resto de sus días.


End file.
